Kyoya's Notebook
by Cookie to Seki na
Summary: Haruhi's curiosity leads her to believe that Kyoya's notebook is more suspicious than he makes it out to be. No pairings, but it depends on your view.


**HOLY SHAT! I just had to freakin' write this or it would've drove me insane! It ran circles in my head like a little hamster! Let's say it was Hamtaro, okay? Anyway, I have not seen this in the Ouran archive yet and thought, why not? It seemed pretty obvious to me. It actually scared me quite a bit. I think you all will get this the moment you finish. Hopefully. The explanation is after the story for those who don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't do this often, but just pretend I wrote something awesomely witty and you found it funny.**

Haruhi's curiosity that day had nearly exploded. She had been sitting in the Third Music Room for who knows how long just thinking about it, ignoring her designators by accident. Although it was okay because they found her, ahem _him_, quite cute with that curious look on his/her face, Haruhi was still having a mental war with herself. Should she just go up and ask him? The consequences were dire, she knew that much. One wrong move and BAM! Her debt was up by who the hell knows how much more. Biting the bottom of her lip, she decided to just go ask when the host club was over. Turning back to her designators, she decided to get it over with quickly, complimenting them and flashing them her natural smile.

"Haruhi-kun?"

"Yes?" Haruhi was brought out of her thoughts, though very hesitantly as this debate was very important, by the voice of her designator.

"What are you thinking about? You've been sitting there with a gazing expression."

"Oh! I was just wondering about something." Was the prompt answer, flashing another smile to try and assure them that she was alright. Unfortunately, they didn't buy it one bit.

"What was it?!" They all asked excitedly, wonder just spilling from their words.

"Was it Kyoya-senpai? You were staring at him the whole time," a girl said, causing the others to blush and squeal like little pigs. Okay, not the best comparison, but they don't know me, so it's fine.

"Uh, sort of," Haruhi answered back, blushing faintly at the fact that she had been staring at him the whole time. In truth, she wasn't staring at him, she was staring at his notebook. That black notebook that he carried just about everywhere and didn't allow anyone to see. Of course, she could not dismiss the fact that her little confession would not go unheard of, as it would probably circulate some unheard of rumor to god knows where. Her designators had already left the building and were giggling as they went, probably prepared to let the little event out to the rest of the school. Sighing, Haruhi stood from her chair, her curiosity at its peak.

"Alright, I'm just going to go over there and ask him," Haruhi murmured to herself, just as a little reassurance. Slowly walking on purpose, she finally made her way towards the raven-haired teen. His notebook was open yet again, as if it wasn't every day, and he was scribbling something in it. Sometimes, Haruhi just thought he scribbled or doodled in his notebook rather than wrote notes in it. 

Hell, there might just be a bunch of scribbles inside! Finally, she stood before him, a bit intimidated. This caught Kyoya's attention as Haruhi was rarely ever intimidated in his presence unless it was in the morning or he was plotting something secretly.

"Yes, Haruhi?" Kyoya didn't even look away from his notebook. This always happened and it just made Haruhi wonder even more about what was so important in his black book.

"Kyoya-senpai, what do you write in your notebook?" Kyoya took this moment to look away from his book as he stopped writing, looking at Haruhi through the glare of his special glasses. Why his glasses were special is another story, however. The whole host club was looking at them now, silence engulfing them.

"Haruhi, is there a reason you wish to pry into my business? What goes on in my notebook is not of your concern." Kyoya's piercing gaze made his words all the stronger as it directly told someone "Leave me and my notebook alone!" the moment you made eye contact. Haruhi seemed confident that she could answer and get at least a small bit of information out of the Ootori son.

"I was just curious. You never let anyone look into the notebook and since it's our records, how come we can't see them? I'm not even sure they're records like you said they were!" Haruhi admitted, her words the full blown truth. Kyoya had indeed told her that they were records on various important people, and even some people who weren't important at all. Kyoya, surprised on the inside but calm on the out, decided he needed to stay cool and try to get Haruhi away from the subject of his notebook.

"They are indeed records, Haruhi, however, they are quite important and someone might leak the information if it ever got out to anyone other than myself. Though I find the host club even slightly trustworthy, I cannot ensure that one of you will not spill the information to someone else, or announce the information when someone is watching and listening. Of course, if any of this information were to leak, all of the damages afterwards will go straight to your debt." At this, a smirk formed on the Shadow King's face as Haruhi groaned. It was still about her debt, wasn't it? That joke was starting to get really old.

"I still want to know what you write in there. Half the time, you look like you aren't writing anything, just scribbling," Haruhi pried, trying to get at least one piece of information. She was just that curious. However, at the same moment, she was hungry as well.

"I might tell you one day Haruhi, but not today. Of course, consider this my treat as telling you any of this information would not be anything worth my time, as well as being unbeneficial to my own personal gain." Kyoya walked away, his secret smile simply oozing behind him as the host club looked once more at the pair and turned away. They left soon afterwards, though an uproar occurred five minutes afterwards once the little "happening" rumor got to them. Haruhi just sighed once more, closing the large double doors of the school as she walked home.

"Whatever. I'm hungry anyway," Haruhi grumbled, hunger promptly fighting and completely demolishing what was left of her curiosity. She walked home, wondering what was at the supermarket that would be worth her while. However…

**Somewhere else in a different area of the world/dimension…**

"Argh! Ryuk! Have you seen the Death Note? I've been looking everywhere for it!"

…**Yeah, I'm sure you all get it. Now, for those who don't get it, watch Death Note. Great anime, very thrilling and very interesting. However, to those who do, don't you ever wonder this? Kyoya carries around a black notebook in which he never shows the contents to and whenever he writes in it, he doesn't tell anyone what he's writing. This was just begging to become a fanfiction. I swear, the only thing left is if the notebook had Death Note written on the front. **


End file.
